Unexpected Love
by Starxreaderfic
Summary: A story about a girl falling in love with someone that she shouldn't be with. But will he love her back?
1. Chapter 1 : Clueless

**A/N All Characters are Simply made up. Please leave Reviews and Like**

"Get your ass down here young lady! Your almost late for your first day of school!"

My whole body felt like pain, I opened my eyes and I saw myself on the floor.

 _When will mum stop scaring the hell out of me…Jeez! Cant there be one day waking me up peacefully.._ I checked my phone, which was on the table, and it showed 6:40am. "Shit! Schools like in 20 minutes…and it takes me 30 minutes to walk.. "

I ran in the bathroom as fast as I could and took a quick shower. I wore skintight jeans with plain blue long shelves shirt. I did some simple makeup to match with my baby blue eyes and placed all my damped hair to one side of my shoulders and packed my stuff and went down for breakfast.

"Morning! JUNE THE BIG BABY" said Alex.

"Please don't make me clean off a dead body in the freaking morning, Alex!" I said it sarcastically while I rolled my eyes.

"You two please stop. June I think you should eat faster, and you should take Alex's bike since you don't have a car yet." Mum shouted while she was doing the dishes in the kitchen. Speaking about car, I was almost eighteen, around 2 weeks time.

After I finished my breakfast I went by the door" Bye mum!" I wore my converse while taking a while scarf with me and ran out to the door and I didn't notice the big lump of fresh ice under my feet.

And of course, I fell. _Well, guess I don't have to go to school today._ But the weird thing is, the pain never did come to me, I only felt a pair of unfamiliar cold arms around my body.

I looked up and I widen my eyes. Someone _DID_ catch me. That weird. I didn't see anyone near by our house or even a person next block. I tried to look at the face better and…He was perfect; he had deep blue ocean eyes with light brown hair.

His brown hair was caressed by the winter wind and his blue eyes, so mystery…gazed through my soul. He had high cheekbones and a pale face. His lips were so full, the lower one slightly darker but that made him even perfect.

I don't know how my face looked like, but I can tell I'm blushing so hard like a tomato that was ready to be picked, and it was more obvious because the pale face I have. _This is a great way to start up my day…Oh shot! SCHOOL! But. What was that, how can he come up so fast? I didn't see anyone… maybe I didn't notice.. Well yeah._

"Hey…Your ok? If it wasn't for me to catch you in time, ouch. Haha" He laughed at his own sentence when he wasstill holding me.

His voice was husky, low-pitched. His voice was like burning lava…burning me in the inside, I was melting worse every time he uses his voice to speck.

"Um…ya, I'm just fine, thanks though." He pulled me up using just one arm and I sweep of some of the ice that was on my body.

"Hey, um. My name is Juliana Arnold, you can call me June" I took my hand out and he shook it.

"Mines Keith, Keith Callaway. Hey so, I see your in a rush, need some help?"

"Yeah sure, thanks. So which school are you in?" I asked while he led me to an orange Zenvo ST1, which I didn't notice about.

 _My God, I don't like cars, but this one has been out of the box man!_

I sat with my sit belts on and my hands got pretty sweaty _, I kind of wish he was in our school, I've never had this feeling before..Is this…_

"Well I'm a freshman in Noah High, you?" He broke my mind speech as he spoke to me. He turned his head a bit, so he could see my face while not crashing in to trees.

"Yeah, I'm at the same school too, but not really a freshman, since you came in the middle of the term, I guess!" I was super glad I could see him once again. Since Keith was a pretty cool guy, maybe that what I was thinking about. _Yeah! He is a cool guy..agh, nothing more, like um yeah!_

"Hey June, we're here." He interrupted my thoughts as he was parking the car, I peeked at my phone, and it was 6:50am. I sigh, as this one was a close one. _If Keith hasn't come in the right time, I'll be so dead._

"Hey, um, how bout I'll come and join you guys at lunch? I still need to get my class routine" "Sure!" He opened the door for me, while others were either shocked, opening their eyes wide, or talking about it. And as soon and I ran to the classroom, I saw girls came and start non-stoppable flirting. I laughed out a bit and Keith saw me staring and he made his puppy face and mouthed, "Help". It easy to see him as the other girls was short and he was a head taller, he was 5'9.

I was laughing hard and I want to see how Keith was going to deal with them, despite they are one of the most chat box, annoying, and noisy sluts.

I saw Sonia came walking towards Keith and I understood that he might possible be her new pray, as Keith, was pretty damn handsome

Sonia was our school's grade A slut, she gets what she wants, every boy in the school just loved to take her out, one day that's all, and if you're in her way, she'll do anything to remove you form this school.

I see Sonia was talking to him and Keith was enjoying it.

 _Why is he so enjoying it?! Yeah…Well I guess Keith is one of those boys that liked Bimbo like Sonia, stupid, big booty and boobs, and incredibly slim body…_

I didn't notice I gave out a big sign.

I heard the school bell so I ran to my classroom.

What I didn't know about was Keith has all his classes with me.


	2. AN Sorry to Bother

**A/N sorry for this bothering, but ill be mostly uploading everyday since it SUMMER, Ill leave A/N at the top of each chapter, so incase i don't hv time, you guys will know , or maybe ill upload few chapters next day. THx!**

 **-Love SRF**


End file.
